The Annual Dance Party of Chaos
by Windrises
Summary: Ashford Academy's yearly dance party is coming up and it's being supported by Prince Schneizel. Lelouch tries to keep the prince from making it the worst dance party that he's ever had.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge was dancing outside of school. He wasn't paying much attention while dancing so he accidentally bumped into Milly Ashford. Lelouch said "I'm sorry. "

Milly asked, "Are you practicing your dancing for Ashford Academy's annual dance party?"

Lelouch answered, "Not really. I dance around my house everyday. My dancing used to be really chaotic, but I've only broken a few household items while dancing this week. By the way when is that silly dance party happening?"

Milly said, "Next week. That's why there's a crew around the school."

Lelouch replied, "Oh. I thought they were new students." Lelouch looked around and saw that a lot of more work was being put into this dance party than any of the previous years' dance parties. Lelouch asked, "How could you afford this?"

Milly answered, "A generous member of royalty showed up out of nowhere and started donating a bunch of money."

Lelouch asked, "Am I the one who donated the money?"

Milly said, "If you donated the money you would probably remember it."

Lelouch replied, "I forgot what my middle name is so it's a possibility."

Milly said, "Prince Schneizel's paying for it." Lelouch had a very angry look on his face.

Lelouch burst into his house and angrily said, "The prince is out of control."

C. C. asked, "What's his evil plan this time?"

Lelouch said, "He's paying for Ashford's dance party."

C. C. sarcastically replied, "How vicious. He might start doing other evil stuff like holding the door open for you."

Lelouch said, "Don't be a smart aleck."

C. C. asked, "I know that Schneizel's a jerk, but what's evil about paying for a dance party?"

Lelouch said, "He's doing it to troll me. He's going to show up to cause trouble for me. He might reveal to the crowd that he knows my secret identity or have his sidekicks beat me up."

C. C. replied, "Don't worry. The prince won't ever defeat you."

Lelouch said, "Thank you. The dance party's next week so you better get a dress that doesn't cost too much."

C. C. replied, "Hold on. You haven't asked me to the dance."

Lelouch said, "But we're dating."

C. C. replied, "It's more fancy to ask."

Lelouch sighed and said, "Fair enough." Lelouch held C. C.'s hand while asking, "Will you go the dance with me?"

C. C. smiled and said, "I'd be honored to my love."

Lelouch asked, "Do you have to be so overdramatic about it?"

C. C. said, "No offense, but you act overdramatic about lots of stuff."

Lelouch asked, "Like what?"

C. C. said, "Yesterday you made a one hour rant about how Mr. Clipboard wasn't in Foodfight enough."

Lelouch replied, "Fair enough."

Meanwhile Prince Schneizel walked around the royal palace while feeling super proud of himself. Schneizel said, "Being at Lelouch's dance party is a great chance to drive him crazy. While he tries to have a good time I'll be there to make sure that he has the worst dance party of his life." He did an evil laugh.

Princess Cornelia replied, "Frankly your schemes are getting mundane and pathetic."

Schneizel said, "Trying to get rid of Lelouch in a battle won't work. Lelouch is brilliant when it comes to battles, but he's an immature simpleton when it comes to normal things like dances and grocery shopping. That's why I have to defeat him in this rather embarrassing way."

Cornelia walked up to Guilford and said, "Schneizel's a good brother, but a lackluster fighter. I hope that this dance party doesn't waste my time."

Guilford nervously asked, "May I ask you something your majesty?"

Cornelia said, "Of course Guilford. What's up?"

Guilford handed Cornelia a bouquet of flowers and asked, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

Cornelia smiled and said, "Alright."

A week later it was the night of the dance party. C. C. wore a fancy purple dress and Lelouch wore a white tuxedo. C. C. asked, "Where did you get that?"

Lelouch said, "I got it from Carmine Falcone after Batman arrested him."

C. C. asked, "Are you going to be on your best behavior tonight?"

Lelouch said, "Nope."

Lelouch and C. C. went to Ashford Academy's dance party. The dance hall was decorated with fancy curtains, ice sculptures, fancy food, and a expensive rug. Lelouch said, "This place is too fancy dancy."

C. C. replied, "It looks really nice."

Lelouch said, "It's hardly special in comparison to how beautiful you are." C. C. smiled and kissed Lelouch.

Since C. C. didn't go to Ashford Academy Milly didn't know who she was. Milly wore a fancy green dress. She walked by Lelouch and asked, "Who's that?"

Lelouch said, "She's my girlfriend."

Milly replied, "I didn't know that you were dating anybody."

Lelouch said, "If you found out you would gossip about it so everybody at school so I kept it a secret."

Milly replied, "Good point. Where does she go to school at?"

C. C. said, "I'm hundreds of years old."

Milly replied, "Um, okay."

Prince Schneizel walked in with a mysterious woman and said, "Greetings everyone. Have a great time at this dance party."

Lelouch said, "That jerk has a scheme up his sleeve."

C. C. asked, "Who's the woman that's with him?"

Lelouch said, "He probably got one of the princesses to pretend to be his girlfriend, because nobody would date that evil fraud."

Schneizel walked up to Lelouch and tapped him on the head. Lelouch angrily asked, "What do you want?"

Schneizel said, "I want you to have a good time at this dance party."

Lelouch asked, "What do you actually want?"

Schneizel said, "I want you to stay away from the ice sculptures. They cost a lot of money so don't mess with them."

Lelouch replied, "Okay."

Lelouch walked up to C. C. and asked, "May I have this dance?"

C. C. said, "Of course. Where should we dance?"

Lelouch replied, "Next to the ice sculptures."

C. C. responded, "That's a unsafe idea."

Lelouch said, "It's part of my master plan." Lelouch and C. C. danced. Lelouch pretended to fall so he could crash into the ice sculptures without looking guilty. Lelouch pretended to crash enough times to break all of the ice sculptures.

Milly asked, "What happened?"

Lelouch tried to sound convincing while saying, "I accidentally crashed into the ice sculptures."

Schneizel said, "I told Lelouch to avoid breaking those. They cost tons of money."

Milly said, "I'm sorry about this Prince Schneizel."

Schneizel replied, "Anything Lelouch breaks comes out of Ashford Academy's salary."

Milly said, "Keep yourself under control Lelouch."

Lelouch replied, "I will."

After Milly walked away Lelouch whispered, "Schneizel's tricked me into breaking those ice sculptures to make me accidentally get Ashford Academy broke. That way I would look like the bad guy and he would seem like a real hero. I hate that troublemaker so much."

Milly walked to Shirley Fenette who was wearing a fancy aqua dress. Milly asked, "Are you enjoying the party?"

Shirley said, "I guess so. I'm kind of disappointed that Lulu didn't ask me to the dance."

Milly replied, "I've got some rough news for you: Lelouch got a girlfriend."

Shirley said, "What?!"

Milly said, "I'm sorry. Besides you're too sweet to be around a troublemaker like him."

Shirley looked mopey while saying, "I guess that's fair."

Milly said, "Cheer up."

Shirley asked, "How?"

Milly held Shirley's hand and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Shirley smiled while saying, "Sure."

Meanwhile Guilford asked, "Isn't this a nice dance party?"

Cornelia said, "I suppose. However we haven't started dancing yet."

Guilford replied, "I'm sorry your majesty. I'm a little scared."

Cornelia said, "No need to be scared and call me by my first name please."

Guilford replied, "Okay Princess Cornelia." Cornelia and Guilford started dancing together. Lelouch purposely knocked Cornelia and Guilford into one of the tables. A bunch of fruit juice landed on Cornelia and Guilford.

Cornelia angrily asked, "What's wrong with you Lelouch?"

Lelouch proudly said, "Nothing."

Cornelia was about to punch Lelouch, but Schneizel stopped her. Schneizel said, "We need to stay polite so that the crowd thinks that Lelouch is the bad guy."

Schneizel's dance partner asked, "How much longer is the dance party?"

Schneizel said, "Don't worry. You'll only have to pretend to be my girlfriend for a few more hours."

Cornelia asked, "Can't you get a real girlfriend?"

Schneizel said, "I've been struggling to find any girlfriends who think that my evil plans are okay."

Lelouch pretended to light a match on accident. Lelouch said, "Oh no. I was trying to light a candle, but there's no candles. I better take care of the match." Lelouch threw the match at the expensive carpet.

C. C. whispered, "Why did you do that?"

Lelouch whispered, "It'll cost the prince a lot of money to replace that." Lelouch and C. C. high fived.

Schneizel said, "That was one of the rarest rugs of all time. Ashford Academy owes me over one hundred thousand dollars."

Milly nervously said, "The school will go broke." Schneizel had a smug smile on his face.

Lelouch sighed and said, "I'll take care of the price." Lelouch reluctantly wrote a check and handed it to Schneizel.

Cornelia whispered to Schneizel, "Your plan worked out much better than I thought it would."

Schneizel whispered, "I made Lelouch look like a bigger fool than usual and I got a ton of money from him."

Cornelia whispered, "We should use that money to get a machine that'll destroy Lelouch."

Schneizel whispered, "Splendid idea."

Lelouch sighed and said, "It seems like the prince won."

C. C. had a smug smile on her face while saying, "We still have a chance at defeating him."

Lelouch asked, "How?"

C. C. said, "I recorded a conversation that the prince and princess just had."

Lelouch listened to the recording and said, "Since they talked about trying to destroy me we can get them into a lot of trouble."

Lelouch ran up to Milly and played the recording. Milly said, "The prince was planning on destroying Lelouch!" The crowd was stunned.

Schneizel nervously said, "I'm sorry if I ordered myself poorly."

Milly angrily replied, "Get out of here you wicked prince." Schneizel gave Lelouch the check back and ran out.

Milly said, "I'm sorry for my lack of trust in you Lelouch. You're may be immature, but you're not a bad guy."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the greatest person that's ever gone to this school." A bunch of people rolled their eyes.

Lelouch walked up to C. C. and said, "Thank you for helping me. Whenever I feel like giving up you make me feel more hopeful."

C. C. replied, "Nothing gives me more happiness than being with you." Lelouch and C. C. kissed each other.

Shirley sighed and said, "Those two sure do love each other."

Milly asked, "Are you jealous?"

Shirley said, "A little bit, but I'm glad to see Lelouch be happy. He's earned it."

Milly replied, "You're so overly sentimental."

Shirley asked, "Is that a problem?"

Milly said, "No. It makes you cuter." Shirley blushed.

Meanwhile Guilford said, "I had a lovely time dancing with you Cornelia. Did you have a good time?"

Cornelia replied, "Sure, but we better get out of here before I get in trouble for supporting Schneizel's evil plans." Cornelia grabbed Guilford by the hand and ran out.

Lelouch smiled and said, "This is the best dance party that I've ever been at."

C. C. replied, "Prince Schneizel tried really hard to give you the worst dance party, but he sure failed."

Lelouch said, "Instead of me having a bad dance party Prince Schneizel did. I love irony."


End file.
